User blog:BeastMan14/The Ten Greatest Comic Book Villians!
Hi there, not yet heavily populated wiki! Despite my sometimes noob-like knowledge of comics, I love them so. What makes comics great is their often large cast of villians who always provide an interesting story. Here are my top ten favorites. 'Number 10' Name: The Governor of Woodbury Comic of Origin: The Walking Dead Why I think he's great: The Governor is a terrifying presence just a few panels after we are introduced to him. In a matter of seconds, he goes from a kind, negotiable man to a savage sociopathic monster who cuts off Rick's hand for shits and giggles. He is almost a photo-negative of Rick, a man thrust into a leadership position he never asked for, with their main difference being how they got there. Rick was welcomed with open arms into his group, while The Governor took control after the deaths of his batsh*t insane brother Phillip and his best friend Nick at the hands of a scuffle. The Governor cracks under the pressure of leadership and ultimately becomes everything Rick fears he will become. The Governor is great because he's the first villain we fear Becuase he can't be outsmarted or beaten easily, unlike the walkers, who are easily taken care of through strength. He's the first time humans are treated as evil in the series and it works flawlessly. 'Number 9' Name: The Cursed Blade Comic of Origin: Penny Arcade Why I think it's great: The Cursed Blade was a weapon wielded by Tobun, a fallen hero driven mad by it who was ultimately forced to be killed by Cardboard Tube Samurai. The blade was crafted for Tobun as a gift, that ultimately drove him mad and made him commit numerous atrocities. It's time in the comic was short, lasting only 3 strips, but its feeling of sadness when a hero is forced to make a sacrifice against pure evil makes it one of my favorite arcs of Penny Arcade. 'Number 8' Name: Violator Comic of Origin: Spawn Why he's great: This was actually a pretty close match between him, Judge Death and Venom, but I'll talk about why Venom and Judge Death are cool later. Violator is a terrifying presence, capable of morphing into a giant monster in a matter of seconds that could kick Spawn's ass with little to no effort. He is humorous, bizarre, and almost always knows how to get into his enemies head and is basically the Joker with demon powers. My favorite aspect of him is that he shows no remorse for what he does, nor does he really care. He's on Earth almost entirely to torment Al until he breaks. 'Number 7' Name: Judge Death Origin: Judge Dredd Why he's great: Similarly to why I like the Governor, Judge Death is an evil counterpart to Dredd. He was a man hell-bent on enforcing the law, who ultimately decided to make living a crime and used dark magic to make himself a undead, unstoppable, pure evil being of law. Judge Death is almost a dark parody of a comic arch-nemesis who gets beaten, then runs away shouting, "Curse you!!!" as he and Dredd faced often, but Dredd never just beat him. Death always inflicted heavy casualties and usually almost succeeded in his plans before Dredd sent him back to his world. He showed no mercy and at the end of it all, he could not be stopped fully. 'Number 6' Name: Venom Comic of Origin: Spider-Man Why he's great: Venom is everything we want about a villain in comics. Venom can't be stopped, he has the powers of Spider-Man, and knows everything about him because for a brief time, Venom and Spidey were synced mentally. Venom in his initial appearance was a thing of beauty, a monster who couldn't be stopped and nearly killed the very things Peter cared about most: Mary Jane and Aunt May. While he has anti-heroic shades now, in my heart, Venom is always a villain. 'Number 5' Name: Sabertooth Comic of Orign: X-Men Why he's great: Sabertooth is great becuase he really isn't one to be trifled with. As a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants, Sabertooth is a brute with little on his mind but killing. He's Wolverines greatest enemy, with almost identical origins as one of the few survivors of Weapon X (the merc with the mouth Deadpool and X-23 are some other members) and knows how to hit Wolverine just where it hurts. His heart. Sabertooth killed Silver Fox, one of Logan's many loves, in cold blood, and still uses it as an emotional weapon against him. Now thats cold. 'Number 4' Name: Bane Comic of Origin: Batman Why he's great: As evidenced by the pic, Bane broke Batman, forever destroying people's perception that he was an invincible hero. The Knigtfall arc Bane originated from might be the best comic arc ever, and its effect on the DC universe lasted an entire year. Bane is smart and brutal, realizing killing the Bat would both end his shame and give people something to rally against, he out-fights Batman (a martial arts master) and would have succeeded had it not been for Azrael, who proves himself to be an even larger threat to Batman. Category:Blog posts